Pokemon Ranger: Pokesavers Awaken
by Pikawolf11
Summary: Kate just wanted to be a great Ranger like her dad was. Kellyn just wanted to find his twin sister again. When the two meet at Ranger School, the adventure begins. Has the darkness starts to show, it's up to the Pokesavers and Rangers to save Almia. With their friends Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac, can they overcome the darkness that raises in Almia? ON HOLD! SORRY!
1. The Start of Something New

**Me: Hiya readers! I'm Charles and welcome to my restart of Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia! But I changed the title, I know, sneaky.**

**Keith: More like greeky.**

**Me: Shut up! You can't talk right now; I have to introduce you and the others!**

**Keith: Whatever…**

**Me: Anyways, like I was saying, this is my restart of one of my favorite Pokemon games. I did start one, but it had a bad start so I remade it! And here is the first chapter of Pokemon Ranger: Pokesavers Awaken! And now, the characters! Kate, Kellyn, Keith, Rhythmi, and Isaac! Yes, to you readers who read my first try of this, Isaac wasn't a main character, but he is now! Plus one more thing… MERRY CHRISTMAS! *Gives you all a thumbs up***

**Kate: Now let's restart this story!**

**Me: Nope, I got more to say.**

**Kellyn: Damnit…**

**Me: First off, welcome back older readers and welcome new ones! Hopefully this first chapter doesn't scary you guys off. Hehehe… Anyways, a few changes from my first try. Like Solana and Lunick aren't coming until they become Top Rangers, and Kellyn's Pokesaver type is different, and… that's it for now. Oh, and their school life is going to be longer than last time too! Plus Kate is the new student!**

**Rhythmi: Can we start now?**

**Keith: Yeah, I have places to be, it's Christmas!**

**Me: I know, hold on. I have presents for you five! *Grabs a box full of Santa hats* Merry Christmas guys!**

**Isaac: Er… Thanks?**

**Me: No prob! Now why don't all of us do the disclaimer today, for Christmas. *Shoves Christmas hats on everyone's head***

**Kellyn: Fine, but that's the only time you can use that.**

**Me: Deal!**

**Cast of SOA and Me: Charles doesn't own Pokemon! And Merry Christmas! ENJOY!**

**Kate's POV: The school's Training Room**

"Wow Kate, that was amazing! That was faster than dad was so many years ago!" The teacher who had just watched me take my entre exam had a huge grin on his face has he wrote down some notes. Sure he just compared me to my dad, but to me, that's a good thing. My dad was the greatest Ranger there is… was. He ruined after him and my mom had me and brother, my twin brother.

But that's a long story and you guys don't want to hear that, but maybe later.

"And now, Kate, you are part of this school's secret army. Together, we can all rule the world…" I gulped. This wasn't what I signed up for!

"MR. KAPLAN!" I jumped at the yelling voice. I turned around and saw a woman, around her later twenties, come walking in. She wore a light green tank top with a white shirt and had some papers in her hands.

"Hehe, sorry Ms. April. I couldn't help myself; she's a new student after all." Mr. Kaplan tried to talk his way out of what horror was ahead, I could tell it wasn't going to be good if it happened.

"I'll deal with you later. And hello to you." Ms. April turned from mad at Mr. Kaplan to pretty happy to see me, which in a way I was happy to see.

"H-hello." I stammer over my words, correction, _word_.

"I'm Ms. April and I'll be your teacher for the year. What's your name?"

"K-kate. Kate Miller." Her eyes widen at my remark.

"Is your dad Phil Miller?" I nodded.

"MR. KAPLAN! Why didn't you tell me that! She's the daughter of the greatest Ranger the world has even had! No wonder she got a great score on her exam!" She turned to me and hugged.

"Huh…" I sighed, but I was used to it. Everywhere I go, this happens. I ever get to just walk down the street without getting notice in my hometown. And here? Now the word was getting out and soon it would happen all over again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please excuse me."

"It's ok, I'm used to it."

"Why don't you come with me to the classroom to meet your classmates?"

"Sure, I was going to meet them sometime."

"Then follow me."

)()()()()()()()()()()(

We walked through the school ground. I saw all kinds of Pokemon. They were so cute!

Ms. April and I walked through some doors into a big hallway. Three different ways to take! One right, one left, and one middle!

"I see you're impressed."

"Yeah, this is way bigger then Trainer School in my hometown."

"Well to get to our classroom, we take a left from the door we just entered from." we continued to walk to the door that entered into the classroom. I gulped, feeling my face get warmer from being nervous. I never was a kid of first impression.

"When I tell you to, come in the classroom. I'll get them quiet." Ms. April smiled then opened the door.

I listened to what the kids were saying from outside the door. Something about wondering if I was boy of girl, cool or sweet, awesome or nerdy… Ok, I made up the last one. Hehehe.

**Keith's POV: Inside the classroom**

"Ugh… Will you people shut up already?" I groaned. Don't people know I'm trying to sleep here?!

"Keith, the new kid is coming in a few minutes." One of my best friends/rival/person I sit next to, Kellyn, shook me a little.

"What? New kid?"

"Yeah! I wonder if the new kid is a dude or not."

"Whatever, it's just a new kid. A new victim for me to pick on." I smirked as I heard Ms. April open the door. I quick shoved my pillow into my desk. Don't want Ms. April knowing that I sleep in the middle of class every day.

"Ok class, quick down." Ms. April tried to quiet down the rest of the class, but that failed.

"Class?" She raised her eyebrow. Everyone feel silence. When Ms. April raises her eyebrow, you don't want to know what happens next. It's scary; I'll put it at that.

"We have a new student coming all the way from Unova. So why don't you come on in!" Everyone turned and faced the door. It opened and a girl with light brown spiky pigtails came walking in. She made her way to the front, looking nervous, easy target.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. April smiled.

"I-I'm Kate. Kate Miller." WHAT! KATE MILLER! THE DAUGHTER OF THE GREATEST RANGER ALIVE! HOLY S***!

I looked around the room, everyone was in has much shook I was. She smiled. Then I looked right into her eyes, those light blue, sparkling, eyes. It felt… Weird. I always look into girls eyes, that's just what I do, but this time was different. Like a rush of feelings. Happiness, scared, excited, and many more. What the hell was going on?

**Kellyn's POV: Still inside the classroom…**

Everyone was silent. The new kid was not only the daughter of the greatest Ranger EVER, but also her herself was the greatest Pokemon Trainer! What the hell was going on!

"Ok Kate, why don't you sit by Kellyn and Keith." Kate was sitting in the stop in the middle of me and Keith? Oh great, this should be fun…

"Ok." Was all she said before she sat next to me. I felt a strong pull to her, weird. I thought Keith was the only who got these… with every girl alive. But not in _that_ way, in a different way. I can't explain it, but it felt weird.

"Ok class!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Ms. April.

"You all are my students that I'm proud to help teach the ways of Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!"

"YEAH!" The whole class, even Kate, cheered.

"Ok, I'll change the schedule for today. The rest of the day is a free-study! And Kate, I need to teach you how to use your styler." Ms. April went on a very long speech on how to use the styler. I knew Keith would have fallen asleep if Ms. April wasn't right next to him.

**Rhythmi's POV: STILL in the classroom…**

Ms. April had just finished _'reviewing'_ on how to use the styler.

"That was more of a lesson then a review! Sorry I poured all that on ya, Kate."

"It's ok. I got it."

"Well then, I'll be in the staff room scoring last week's test, Rhythmi, can you please show Kate around the school?"

This was my time to shine and make a new friend! Something about Kate just made me want to be her friend.

"Sure Ms. April!" I smiled.

"Well then class, I'm off." Ms. April left the room. Kate stood up and in two seconds flat, she was surrounded.

Questions flew in the air like: _"Is your dad Phil Miller?" _or _"How many Pokemon do you have?" _or even _"Is Unova fun?" _But out of all of them, one stood out. Keith's was more of smarta** remark though.

"Hey new kid!" He stood on his desk over the crowd of kids, "I don't remember your name nor do I care but how long did it take you to capture Kaplan's Pikachu, an hour?"

"Nope, just thirty seconds." THIRTY SECONDS! WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S FAST AND I'M JUST AN OPERATOR IN TRAINING!

Keith took a step back, falling off his desk. The rest of the class laughed has Kate went over to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Er… Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though."

"No problem!" Kate smiled.

"That's what you get for being a show-off." I smirked. Keith gave me a glare has Kate helped him up.

"Whatever blondie." Arceus I hate it when he calls me that, but I have to hold it back and show Kate around the school first, and then I can attack him. Seems like a good plan to me.

**Kate's POV: I think you guys know where we're at…**

"Hello there! I'm Rhythmi, nice to meet you Kate!" A girl with curly blonde hair smiled at me, by my guess, she's going to show me around the school.

"Hey! Nice to meet you too!" I smiled back.

"Well, since I'm giving you a tour, I'll start with the classroom! The teacher of this Ms. April has you know. She's really nice, but you don't want to get her mad. Just ask Keith."

"Er… Just don't get her mad, it's scary." Everyone shivered; I better not get Ms. April mad then.

"Anyways, follow me." Rhythmi leaded the way out the door into the mega hallways. We left for the classroom right next to us.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"And this is Mr. Kincaid's classroom. To me, he's the worse teacher ever and wears WAY too much hairspray."

"He can't be _that_ bad… Can he?"

"Sorry Kate, but it's true. He's worse than you think." I gulped, remembering when I was a little student at Trainer School and the worse there was the teacher that only gave one piece of candy a day.

We walked into the class and there he was, his blonde hair in one giant curl on top his head, the smell of overused strawberry hairspray hanged all over the room. I had to cough a little just to breathe, when you have to do that, GET OUT OF THE ROOM!

"Sorry to just walk in, but we have a new student. This is Kate Miller." I told Rhythmi's intro of me as the time to wave at the class. They all had a surprised look on their faces. I had to say, after getting used to it, it's funny to see.

"Well hello Ms. I'm Mr. Kincaid, and please don't run in the hallways."

"Er… Ok?"

"Thanks Mr. Kincaid! See ya later guys!" Rhythmi grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

When we got out we took long, deep, breathes trying to catch our breath from inside the death room.

"Ok Rhythmi, you're right." I coughed.

"Let's just make our way to the library…" I nodded, wanting to get as far away from that room as possible.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"This is the library, aka, Keith's nap room." I looked all around the big room full of books.

"Here, let me introduce to someone!" Rhythmi dragged me off into the corner of the room where a boy with mushroom haircut was.

"Isaac, this is Kate, a new student to my class!"

"Oh, hello Kate." Isaac smiled, holding about twenty different books in his hands.

"Aren't those heavy?" I asked. Well they looked heavy!

"Yeah, but it's ok."

"Well see you at Ascension Square! Bye Isaac! Come on Kate, let's go!"

"WAH! Rhythmi!" I looked over at Isaac, he was just sweat dropping was I got drugged away.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Rhythmi had just showed me the Staff Room and we went to a double stairway. I went to the one that lead downstairs.

"Wait, Kate! Don't go down there!"

"Why?"

"That's Mr. Kincaid's lab! We're not allowed without permission."

"Oh, then how 'bout upstairs?"

"We can go up there. Come with me!" Like all through tour, she grabbed my arm and this time ran up the stairs.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"This is the dorm rooms, where we sleep. Girls to the right and guys to the left. I'll show where you can sleep." We took a right into a room covered in pink. Rhythmi lead me to a bunk bed.

"I sleep on the top, you can under me!" Oh dear Arceus that sound wrong…

"Er… ok." I grabbed my stuff from the corner of the room (Mr. Kaplan puts the stuff of the new students in the corner for them to put away later) and sat them on my new bed.

"You can unpack after the tour; the bell should be ringing soon…"

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG!_

"There we go, now we can go outside! Let's go!" With a grab of my arm, I was dragged down the stairs and out the door.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

"That was a lesson…" Rhythmi took me to the Training Room and we just finished learning about Target Clears and how to capture a Pokemon.

"Tell me about it." I sighed in response to Rhythmi comment.

"HELP!"

"Hey, that's sounds like Janice!" I dodged Rhythmi's hand coming out for my arm and ran to a woman in her early forties trying to catch some lose Bidoofs.

"What wrong Ms.?" I asked, not knowing her name.

"Oh thank goodness a Ranger student is here, it's the Bidoof, can you please capture them for me?"

"Sure!"

"HOLD IT!" I turned to the door's entrance to see that redhead show-off… Keith.

**Keith's POV: FINALLY outside**

"What do you want Keith?" Rhythmi growled, I just smirked it off.

"I was wondering what all the noise was so I came out here and look what I find, Rhythmi, the new kid, and Janice asking for _my _help."

"That's not at all what's going on." Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

"Hey new kid!" I was too lazy to say her real name, "I don't remember your name nor do I care but how 'bout a capture challenge. Then you with the most captured Bidoofs wins. You up for it?" I already knew the answer… No.

"Sure! I'll take you down!" See, what I- wait, did she say yes?

"I want to join!" I turned around to see Kellyn racing his way to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I want to play!" Sometimes, this kid attacks like a five year-old…

"Ok then, the three us will have a capture challenge." I pulled my styler out, Kate and Kellyn doing the same.

"ONE… TWO… THREE… CAPTURE ON!" We all ran over the school grounds capturing Bidoof. I turned to Kate and saw her having no trouble at all. I need to give it my all! I fist pumped in my head and smirked.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"HA! I'M THE WINNER!" I did a victory dance. That was the hardest capture challenge I've ever done to a new kid.

"Oh Arceus, he's going to sing isn't he." Rhythmi sighed, Kellyn sweat dropped, and Kate had a confused look on her face. Sure, I'll sing in my victory!

"_I will, I will, rock you!" _I changed the song a little sang the rest of song, playing an awesome air guitar.

"Well all three of you were great. Now way don't I go get you Bidoofs some special treats." Janice took the Bidoof into the school.

"Wow guys! That was awesome!" Isaac came running over to us.

"Thanks Isaac! I was so close to beating Keith!" Kate jumped.

"Sure you were, and Kellyn captured more the one Bidoof." I smirked.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kellyn wined.

"So what if you did, Kate still beat you and she just got here."

"Keith! You knew Kate's name this time?!" I nodded. How could I forget that rush of feelings she made me have…

"Well Kate, we're almost done, I have to show you is the Ascension Square!"

"Then why don't we all go." Isaac said.

"Sure, you all can come!" Kate smiled; wow it was weird how that girl made me feel. I was fine when and Rhythmi were off on the tour but now it's back, weird.

)()()()()()()()()()()()(

The five of us walked down the stairs to Ascension Square, what a great day. The sun was shining, but it's not blazing hot, just perfect.

"This is Ascension Square! Where the four us all hang out."

"Aka, my guitar solo area." I smirked. Air guitars were just that awesome.

"And that ends the amazing tour lead by yours truly!" Rhythmi bowed and made fake crowd noises, something she would do…

"So Kate," Kellyn started, "you want to join the group?" WHAT! ANOTHER GIRL IN THE GROUP! AND THE ONE THAT MAKES ME FEEL WEIRD?!

"Sure! This should be fun!" Well, Kate's not _that _bad. She's really nice and smart and a great rival.

"Then to the group of awesomeness!" I fist pumped.

"YEAH!" Everyone fist pumped with me. This is the start of a beautiful friendship, I just know it.

**Me: Holy crap that was a long first chapter! Eight pages on word!**

**Keith: Think of it has karma for deleting the first story.**

**Me: Hey! I almost got killed for doing that! See?! *Points to knife in the wall* THAT ALMOST HIT ME IN THE HEAD!**

**Kellyn: Hehe.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Isaac: I have a feeling that you should Kellyn.**

**Kate: Yeah, she'll bring the bat back!**

**Kellyn and Keith: *Gulps***

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Rhythmi: Well readers, until next time! Thanks for reading and…**

**Cast of SOA and Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS RANGER STYLE! **

**So… REVIEW! **


	2. Weird Times We'll NEVER Forgot

**Me: Hiya readers! Welcome back for a long waited chapter two of Pokémon Ranger: Pokesavers Awaken!**

**Keith: You forgot to turn off your Wii again. *Walks over to turn off Wii***

**Me: NOOOOOOO! *Tackles Keith* DON'T TOUCH IT! IF I TURN IT OFF, I'LL HAVE TO REPLAY THROUGH THE WHOLE DUNGEON AGAIN! I DIED MOST OF THE TIME IN THE THERE TOO! SO DON'T TOUCH IT!**

**Kate: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! It's soooo awesome! But so sad at times… I cried twice so far…**

**Kellyn: Then why don't you save your game and Keith can turn it off?**

**Me: Because even if you save, you go back to the beginning of the dungeon/room thing and if you turn the game off, you'll have to backtrack your way back to from the beginning of the dungeon. Trust me; I learned the hard way in a hard dungeon. I always fall in lava because SOMEONE can't jump straight!**

**Rhythmi: You know, since you have people trying to kill you sometimes, you could just use Link's shield. **

**Me: *Stares at Rhythmi* WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?! THANKS RHYTH! I'LL BE BACK, AND ISAAC, PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER! *Runs out door***

**Isaac: Well since I have to, Charles doesn't own Pokémon or even Legend of Zelda, thought I should say that too.**

**Kate and Rhythmi: ENJOY!**

**Kate's POV: Outside the Dorms**

I had just finished unpacking and Rhythmi dragged me outside of the girl's dorm where everyone else was. They all had smirks on their faces, making me somewhat nervous.

"Jeez Rhyth, took your time didn't you."

"Shut up Keith, Kate wasn't finished unpacking until a few seconds ago. So don't be a jerk." Rhythmi crossed her arms as she confronted the spiky redhead. I looked over at Kellyn and Isaac, who were trying not to laugh… Or at least, Kellyn was trying not to laugh. Isaac just watched.

"Whatever, Isaac, just tell Kate the rules of the challenge…" Keith sighed.

"What challenge?" I asked. But for reals… what challenge?

"The bravely challenge! Everyone takes it! And if you complete it, you get a welcome party!" Kellyn threw out his hands has he finished explaining the challenge. "Isn't that cool!" He smiled.

"Yeah Kate, so you better pass." Keith said, not even looking up from the floor.

"Ok Kate, here are the rules." Isaac started, I turned to face him other than Keith, "So all you have to do is get mine, Rhyth's, Kellyn's, and Keith's stylers from four rooms: Ms. April's classroom, Mr. Kincaid's classroom, the staff room, and the library. When you get all four, you go down to the basement and place them in front of the door and run back up here. That's all you have to do, simple." I gulped, that was a lot of info to take in at once, but I think I got it… Hopefully.

"And don't worry;" Kellyn started once again, "you won't go alone. In class, you sit next to me and Keith, right?" I nodded, "Well I sit to your right and Keith sits on your left, and the rules also say that the person you sit next to, on your left, has to go with you." Kellyn smirked as he turned to face Keith.

"In other words, me." He sighed.

"I can do that! Count me in!" I fist pumped, this is going to be awesome! I can feel it!

"Well then, Keith, are you ready to leave with Kate?" Rhythmi raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, let's go."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

It was weird going through the hallways at night, a little creepy too. But I continued deeper within the darkness, Keith behind me.

"Bidoof!"

"WAH!" Keith jumped backwards was a cute, little Bidoof went running by.

"Keith, it's just a Bidoof." I laughed a little. This so-called 'greatest Ranger in the school' was scared by a Bidoof.

"Y-yeah, I knew that. Just testing you, making sure you're not easily scared, that's all."

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"J-just find the stylers already."

I smirked as we walked into Ms. April's classroom first. It wasn't that dark, through the windows, the moonlight shined in. I felt calmer than a few minutes before with the light. The way in shine, it was beautiful to see.

"Hello… Anyone home! Earth to Kate!" I snapped out of the wonderful sight and turned to face Keith. Then I got… A weird feeling. We we're both in the moonlight, and I looked into his eyes. They looked… cute. The way the moonlight shined off them, making them shine a beautiful, bright emerald green…

"Are you going to finished the challenge or not?"

"Huh… Yeah, right. Let's see here…" What the hell was that? Did I just think Keith's eyes were cute?... Gross! I better stay focused on the challenge. All through the room were boxes, so the styler must be in one of them. Maybe by the desk! Now all I needed was a Bidoof to break open the crate.

"There you are!" I saw a Bidoof hiding behind one of the boxes.

"ONE… TWO… THREE… CAPTURE ONE!" I pointed my styler at the Pokemon and made the styler shoot out. I swung my arm in circles, making the disc that came out when I shoot it, going in circles around the Bidoof. Then the circle around the Pokémon glowed a bright white light and went almost into the little Pokémon.

"Capture complete!" I did a Ranger pose I came up with a few days ago. I practiced at home… Well that sounded lame…

"You already have a Ranger pose?" Keith asked, seeming surprised.

"Duh, of course I do! Don't you?"

"Huh… Heck yeah I do!"

"Let's go before you starting crying again over a Bidoof." I wanted to party tonight so I decided we better start going now.

"Sure, where to now then Katie." I was just about to open the door, like inches away, then big head here had to call me _that_. The name I've hated ever since my cousin came up with it… Katie.

I turned around and grabbed his shirt, "Don't you EVER call me that again! Or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Punch me. You don't have the guts."

I let Keith go, pushing him a little. He's right; I don't have the guts… But I will get him someday, just wait and see… It's prank time!

**Keith's POV: In the Hallway**

Kate and I just left our classroom and started heading to Mr. Kincaid's classroom. Not much there, all Kate had to do was grab Isaac's styler and leave without getting attacked by a Zubat. Not that hard.

We left for the library next, where Kellyn's (believe it or not) was hidden in the back. Once again, all Kate had to do was smash some boxes and run to the back of the room. She seemed to be handling things pretty good.

And then came the staff room… That's when things got weird.

So Kate found out that you have to catch the Pichu who has the styler, which was the hard part.

"Keith, can you help me please?" She asked.

"I guess, you've done well some far." Kate rolled her eyes and I went to the other side of the table.

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE! NOW!"

We both charged at full speed for the little electric type. I was some close to catching it… some close. But instead, I ran into Kate.

"Owww… That hurt." I rubbed my head, for a girl, she can pack a punch. I fell on my back from the force.

"Sorry, I should have moved out of your way, it's my fault…" I opened my eyes (I closed them when I fell back) and saw Kate… On top of me… Like _inches _away from my face.

"K-kate… O-open your eyes." She opened her pale blue eyes and looked right into mine emerald ones.

"Wah! S-sorry!" She quickly got off and we shot up from the floor. I felt my face slowly burn up, my heart beating fast. That rush of feeling was coming back too. Worse… Night… EVER! Yet… It felt kind of… Magical…

GAH! MAKE IT STOP!

"L-let's just get the styler." I sheepishly said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Right." We got up and both went to opposite side of each other.

But then, the Pichu seemed pretty mad we were going to tackle it and started attacking. It shot bolts of electric shock, first at Kate, then at me. Kate got out of the way of all of them. Me? I just watched has it happened. The Pichu's first attack for came right in front of me, I had a feeling the one wouldn't miss though…

"Keith!" The Pichu launched its attacked; I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to run through my body… But it didn't.

I opened my eyes and saw a yellow ball giving off sparks of electricity. W-where it come from… Kate? I turned to Kate; she gave me a nervous smile.

"K-kate, did you make that?" She turned eyes away from me, looking at the Pichu.

"Hold on." Wow, way to change the subject Kate.

Kate captured the Pichu with ease and got my styler back for me. I took it and re-asked the question.

"Y-yeah. I made the electric sphere." She turned her head and face floor, looking ashamed for have these... these _powers_.

"Hey, don't be ashamed of it. You saved me from the Pichu." She smiled a little, maybe more of smirk but I couldn't tell.

"Keith," She started, "Can you not tell anyone; it's kind of a family secret thing. I don't even get it."

"Sure, whatever makes you comfortable. But, if don't mine me asking, when you feel alright about it, maybe, tell me more about it? You don't have to! But, I want to help you, if you need it." Odd… I never want to people…

"O-ok. How 'bout now?" Now? Kate has _that _much trust in me already? I guess I should be happy, so I'll take it.

"Ok then, start when you want."

Kate gulped, but started her story, "It started a couple days before I left for my Pokémon journey. My mom was at work and dad had the day off. I was getting the finishing touches for my bag of supplies. I stopped to pet my Eevee, Jolt, when my hand shot out a shock of electricity. I screamed and told my dad what happened, and then he told me a long story about him, me, and the many people before me and dad." Kate stopped, let out a sigh, and continued.

"He said that I'm a… a Pokesaver."

"A what?"

"A Pokesaver, you know that legend about the people who saved Almia from darkness way back when." I nodded; I've heard that story many times from my mom.

"Well, it's true. But the thing I never did get was, Pokesavers are twins, which I don't have. Or at least… know about."

"Well that explains a lot then." I sat up, stretching my legs. "How 'bout we finish the challenge before they start sending search parties."

"O-ok." I held out my hand, letting Kate grab it so we can leave the weirdest of rooms… To me at least.

"Keith," Kate stopped me from opening the door; I turned to see her smiling. "Thanks for wanting to help; it means a lot to me." I smiled back. Kate wasn't all that bad of friend.

We walked down to the basement, only to get caught by Mr. Kincaid. We high-tailed it and ran back to the dorms where a giant party was about to start.

"WELCOME TO RANGER SCHOOL KATE!" Everyone yelled, making Kate blush.

"Thanks guys… But we didn't finish the challenge, Kincaid caught us." Kate's smile turned to frown.

"Hey, don't worry about it! We only do the bravery test to get the newbies out so we can set up the party!" Kellyn patted Kate on the back, making her smile once more.

"Well then, are we just going to stand here? Or are we going to party!" I fist pumped, followed by everyone else. Tonight, we party!

**Me: Sorry for the long wait guys! Vacation was my 'be lazy until practice' days. So all I did was watch YouTube, play Pokemon, or play Legend of Zelda. I had a few sleepovers here and there too. But overall, get break. And one more thing… HAPPY *cough… late* NEW YEARS! FROM ME… and the cast here at PA (Pokesavers Awaken)!**

**Keith: You didn't have to take like five years to update you know.**

**Me: I know, but I was lazy so… yeah. **

**Kellyn: Of course you were lazy… Oh wait, you're **_**always **_**lazy.**

**Kate: True, true.**

**Me: Shut up you two! Not nice!**

**Rhythmi: Hey, did you get the shield yet?**

**Me: Oh yeah! *Shows Hyrule Shield to everyone* Tada! Link's Hyrule Shield! I just hope that…**

**Link: * Runs in room* Hey! I need that!**

**Isaac: Look readers! It's Link!**

**Link: Yes, I'm Link, hi. But I need my shield!**

**Me: Hold on! I'll give it back to you later, but I need it for now! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase let my use!**

**Link: *Sighs* Fine, but you better give it back.**

**Keith: Link, since you're here, why don't you sign us out!?**

**Link: Whatever… I won't, but these guys will see you next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**So… REVIEW! **

**P.S. If there is a lot of spelling/grammar problems, I'm sorry. I've been busy and I didn't check completely through this chapter for errors… Sorry readers.**


	3. Kellyn Say What

**Me: *Bolts in room with a huge smile on her face* OMG! POKEMON X AND Y SOUND AWESOME! PLUS IT'S THE FIRST WORLDWIDE RELEAST OF A POKEMON GAME! YAY!**

**Keith: And welcome to Pokémon Ranger: Pokesavers Awaken.**

**Kellyn: And now readers, Keith will die.**

**Rhythmi: He's right.**

**Me: *Faces Keith* DON'T TAKE MY LINE! *Smacks Keith with a bat* MINE!**

**Keith: *Rubs his head* Owww…**

**Kate: You know better than to do that Keith.**

**Isaac: Well I know what I'm **_**not **_**going to say…**

**Me: Good Isaac. And now, what you probably all know by now, Pokémon X and Y are coming out in October! Yay! But now, a sad story.**

**Kellyn: Oh great…**

**Me: Shut up, it really is sad! Anyways, I told my mom about the new game and she was like "You're too old to like Pokémon!" and I was stunned for like, the whole day. I didn't talk, didn't really eat much, and I didn't try to make my friend (who's still sad about the new Pokémon Mystery Dungeon not putting Totodile in it) happy. She's been mad about that and that we didn't have school canceled from snow and ice for two days in a row. Not even one day! **

**Rhythmi: Cough! Rambler in the house!**

**Me: Mean… Well back to this story! Kate, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Kate: Sure. Charles doesn't own Pokémon!**

**Me: Well then… ENJOY!**

**Kellyn's POV: Boy's Dorm at Night…**

"_Kellyn…"_

"Wha?" I rubbed my eyes. Thought I heard a voice somewhere. I looked all around the room but no one was up.

"_Kellyn…"_

There it is again! I slowly got out of bed and walked out of the dorm. I was tired from the party we just finished about an hour ago, pretty fun. Keith fell like five times down the stairs, I'm surprised he didn't wake up the teachers. Rhythmi hanged out with Kate and the other girls in the school. Isaac followed Ponto **(I'm not sure if that's his name, sorry if I'm wrong) **and me the whole time. And me? Well I tried to get it on with the girls… but failed. But hey, can you blame me for trying?

"_Really Kellyn… That's not creepy…"_

WHAT THE HELL! IT CAN READ MY MIND!

"_Out the window stupid… Do I have to tell you everything?"_

Rude… I walked to the window just outside the dorms. The moon was full and it looked like it was going to start snowing soon… perfect.

"_Who are even talking too?"_

I face palmed now knowing what, or _who_, it was. I've knew him since a couple years ago.

"Hey, where have you been buddy? I haven't seen you since six months ago dude."

"_Sorry bro, I've been busy. But boy do I have big news for you."_

"Well other then you being a talking Pokémon, what's new?" Yeah… Did I forget to say that the 'dude' I've been talking about is a Pokemon… A legendary Pokemon… Named Articuno…

"_You know the 'weird powers' you've been having some trouble with… yeah I got some info on them for you. I asked the great master of all Pokémon about them, and he told me a long story about it. You want to know what he told me?"_

"Duh! Of course I do!" Hehe, yeah I forgot to say that I have so 'special powers' didn't I? Funny story… I have some pretty cool ice powers. Get what I did there?

"_Turns out, you're part of a legend. And you have twin! Weird right?"_

…

…

…

…WHAT! I'M PART OF A LEGEND… AND I HAVE A TWIN?!

"_You alright Kellyn?"_

I slowly nodded my head. My feathered friend just smirked the best a Pokémon could.

"W-who's my twin then? And what's the legend about?"

"_Don't look at me. Only ice types can tell you that."_

I face palmed again. "You're an ice type…"

"_Well… maybe some water types too, since there isn't a lot of ice type legendries…"_

"Well then, can you tell me _anything_ then?"

"_Other than what I just told you… no. But sometime in the future when I get more information on the topic I could."_

"Close enough…" I sighed; I had just been told big news and can't even get a straight answer to my question.

"_Well then Kellyn, till next time! See ya!"_

"Bye…" I waved as the legendary bird flew away into the distance. The sun was just rising too. Well, so much for sleeping in…

I walked back to the bedroom with the orange glow of the sunrise behind me. I just hope I didn't wake anyone…

**Kate's POV: In the Classroom an Hour before Class starts…**

"Hehehe…" I smirked the whole time as I put some invisible glue on Keith's chair. Thank Arceus for clear super glue! That's what he gets for calling me Katie, so what if I get detention… it's worth it.

"Kate?" I turned around to see Kellyn in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Kellyn." I got up from the ground and waved.

"Huh… Whatcha doing?"

I smirked, "Oh just a simple prank on Keith. This is what he gets for calling me Katie." I saw Kellyn gulp, made me laugh inside.

"Well I don't plan on calling you that anytime soon." He took a slow step backwards.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, I had to… take some notes! Yeah, notes. For the test on Friday." Weird… but I let him slide. I grabbed the glue and walked out the door, leaving nothing behind. Can't have evidence, now can you?

I walked back to the girl's dorm; everyone was eating breakfast or still taking a shower. I hid the glue in garbage can under some papers.

"This is going to be a funny trick alright." I smirked covering the last bit of the glue. I then grabbed my books and started making my way out to get some breakfast myself and catch up with the others.

**Kellyn's POV: Outside the School…**

I quietly made my way to the outside of school. It was cold, but I was used to it. I looked around to make sure no one was following me… Good, I was alone. I waited quietly for my 'feathered friend' to show again and tell me something useful. Like telling me about all this legend stuff and who my twin really is. He left to go ask the get master of all Pokémon… Arceus.

"_Kellyn! I've got some info for you! Arceus said I can tell you!"_

"Bout time you showed up! I still haven't eaten breakfast." My stomached growled as I finished that sentence.

"_Whatever, do you want to learn who your twin is or not. And about this legend thing."_

"Fine, fine… go on."

"_Which do you want to hear first… your twin part or the legend?"_

"Hmmm… Twin."

"_Alright then… Legend it is. Long ago…"_

"I said the twin part first!" I frowned.

"_Well I lied. So listen anyways." _I rolled my eyes, but listen to what Articuno had to say. _"Long ago, two children were born, one boy and one girl. They were twins, and had many great bonds with Pokémon of all kinds. But as they got older, their little town started to get darker and darker with the darkness of the shadows." _I gulped; I've heard this legend before. I-it's true… and I'm part of it…

"_But as the people of the little town, which was named Almia as well, started losing all hope, the two children started to work together, with the Pokemon, to save the town and the world. They had powers, much like yours, and fought back. When all was over, they were thanked and Arceus himself meet them. From then on, one of two children had twins that would save the world." _Articuno finished the story… or so I thought.

"_But there's more." _

"More? But what else there?"

"_Let's just say, some generations of Pokesavers had more difficult times than others. The shadows still continue to try and take over the world, but like I said, it's different for each generation. Sad to say, yours will be one harder ones."_

"Great…" I mumbled to myself. I can't even '_use my powers_' yet. All I knew before today is that I'm awesome with ice types and I can make an ice sphere. That's all I knew.

"_And now the twin part…" _I stopped mumbling to myself and picked up my head. I stared at the ice bird which had a smirked on his face.

"Would you tell me already?!"

"_Alright, alright, calm down! Chill out bro! Here's the name… Kate. Kate Miller." _

…

…

…

K-kate is my… my twin!? I felt like I stopped breathing and just stared right into nothing. I-I would have never thought that smart, nice girl has my twin! Plus she's the best trainer in the world and… her dad is the greatest Ranger that lived. Then that must mean… HE'S MY DAD TOO!

"_KELLYN!" _I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the Pokémon.

"_Dude, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Just be sure to tell Kate soon, ok?"_

"R-right." I nervously nodded. Articuno nodded and flew off. I stood there for a few minutes, thinking over what I was just told. I'm part of a legend and Kate's my twin…

_DING DONG! DING DONG! _

That's the bell… better hurry to class…

**Rhythmi's POV: In the classroom…**

"Where is he?"

"Don't ask me, but Ms. April isn't even here."

"I heard she got sick."

Kate, Keith, and I started talking as we had just walked into the classroom. Kellyn was nowhere to be found and Ms. April was gone sick.

"Well I'm going to sit down." Kate said has she left for her seat.

"And I'll join you!" I saw a smirk on Kate's face has Keith finished his sentence.

"Well you two have fun with that." I left the other direction to my seat.

(… Weird silence for a few minutes… Sorry guys…)

"I'M HERE!" Everyone turned their heads to the door of the room to see Kellyn bolting for his seat next to Kate.

"Dude, what took ya?" Keith had asked.

"I lost track of time, sorry guys." Kellyn huffed.

"Whatever, you're lucky Ms. April isn't here today. But I do wonder where the sub is…"

"Hiya guys! Guess who's your sub for today!" We all (once again) turned our heads to the door. And the sub of the day was… Mr. Kaplan!

"And has your sub, I say all of you guys get no homework for today and get a free study day! So enjoy!" Then he left. Weird, but I didn't mind. Looks like no one else did too.

"Ok then guys, let's go to the library! I beat you five dollars Isaac is already there!" Keith challenge.

"Well I _know _he's already there!" Kate came back, everyone was watching to the two fight, which was funny.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"First one there wins!"

"You're on!"

"One… GO!" Kate got up and walked a little, then turned back. Everyone looked at Keith, who was just sitting there.

"Keith, you're going to lose!" One student yelled.

"I-I can't get up!"

"Pfft… HAHAHA!" Kate started laughing; she almost started crying from laughing so hard.

"KATE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Everyone laughed as they watched Keith try and got out of his chair. What can I say? Kate's just an awesome new friend.

**Me: *Plays Pokémon when mom is gone* HAHA! IN YOUR FACE MOM! I'M PLAYING POKEMON!... And now I have to draw a Legend of Zelda picture. Who knows, I might change it to my profile picture if I think it's good enough.**

**Keith: *Has headphones on listening to music* **_**Shiny like a melody in my head that I can't keep out!**__**Got me singing like…**_***Starts dancing around the room***

**Me: WTF Keith! That's my iPod! **

**Kate: What song is he singing?**

**Me: WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW?! IT'S LIKE, THE BEST SONG EVER! Or one of them at least.**

**Rhythmi: Which would be…?**

**Me: *Face palms* It's Replay! REPLAY! Holy Arceus that song is firetruckin awesome! **

**Kellyn: What… Ever… No one cares.**

**Me: Jerk…**

**Isaac: Well with that out of the way… THANKS FOR READING READERS!**

**So… REVIEW! (You know you want too!)**


	4. Star Watching Secrets

**Me: Hey guys and welcome to chapter four of Pokemon Ranger: Pokesavers Awaken! Sorry for the once again long wait. I really suck at updating…**

**Keith: That and you started **_**another **_**story… AGAIN!**

**Me: Hey! I said that I was only doing the prologues!**

**Kellyn: That doesn't help the fact that the people who want to read won't kill you for doing so.**

**Me: Yeah… One girl said that too…**

**Kate: Will you ever learn? **

**Me: Probably not! And now, I have another story idea in my mind! DAMN YOU BRAIN! STOP THINKING FOR ONCE!**

**Rhythmi: Huh… you ok?**

**Isaac: To me, that doesn't even seem normal for her.**

**Kate: What's the story idea then?**

**Me: *Sighs* Well, I learned the other day that there's not as many Pokemon Ranger stories just for the first one as there is for Shadows of Almia and Guardian Signs… Then it got me thinking…**

**Keith: NO MORE STORIES!**

**Me: Shut up and let me finish! As I was saying… I have an awesome idea for a Pokemon Ranger story starring Solana and Lunick! It would kind of be like Riley Sky's Guardian Angel story… but without the angel and add spy or ninja, still thinking on that one. **

**Kellyn: LAME!**

**Me: *Slaps Kellyn in the head* SHUT THE FIRETRUCK UP! And Rhythmi, could you do the disclaimer?**

**Rhythmi: Hell no!**

**Keith: For the love of- JUST DO IT!**

**Rhythmi: Fine then Mr. Grumpy Pants…**

**Keith: *Rolls eyes***

**Rhythmi: Charles doesn't own Pokemon or the idea of Guardian Angel. But I do think you guys should read it, it's WAY better than this story.**

**Me: Feelings! I have feelings!**

**Isaac: Well enjoy guys!**

**Me: YOU HAVE TO YELL ENJOY! NOT JUST SAY IT! GEEZ PEOPLE, GET IT RIGHT!**

**Kate's Dream:**

"_Kate? Are you going to wake up soon?" A voice, very childish, rang through Kate's head. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but the ocean. "So you are awake?!" The voice said again._

"_W-where am I?" Kate groaned, looking around for the speaker._

"_Oh, I should probably introduce myself! Hehehe!" A flash later, a Pokemon appeared in front of Kate. Stunned, Kate blinked a few times. "Surprised? Scared? Or both? Well no need to fear, I'm Meloetta. Nice to meet you, young Pokesaver Kate." The little Pokemon smiled. _

"_Huh, you don't have to call me that. Just Kate is fine."_

"_Alright then Kate, you know your job as a Pokesaver, right?" Kate nodded, having already been told by her father many times throughout her childhood. "Well then, you know that you have to have your twin with you, right?" Kate nodded again. "And that you need your Guardian as well." Kate raised an eyebrow. Her father had never said anything about that before._

"_Guardian? For the 'guardian' of Pokemon and people? Really?"_

"_Of course! But little is known how the Guardians are picked. Therefore, you have to look for them yourself. You do know that you get one type, and your brother gets the other, right?"_

"_Nope, still confused with the whole guardian thing."_

"_Alright then, story time!" The little Pokemon cleared her throat. "Long ago, when the legend had just begun, the shadows began to be stronger than normal, too much for the two Pokesavers. One was cursed with getting lost all too easily and the second one was cured with over pushing themselves with responsibly and pressure they had on their shoulders. When all seemed lost, the Guardians helped the Pokesaver and get them back on track. And that, my dear, is the story of the Guardians."_

"_That's it? Really? Seems kind of short to me."_

"_For a young one, it is. But it will all make since, for I think you have already meet your guardian. And your brother too…" Meloetta smirked._

"_Wait, who is my brother? Please tell me before you leave!" Kate begged, clapping her hands tight together._

_Meloetta flew throughout the ocean view, laughing as she did. "Kate, I've been told that is your brother's job to tell you. Hehe!"_

_Kate sighed. "Well do you have an idea who this so called 'guardian' is then?"_

"_Hehe, I actually do! Think of the people you know who can play instruments or guide people. I'll come back when you find them."_

"_Are you leaving?" _

"_Sadly, yes. I have to get ready to guide your guardian! See ya later Kate… ie!"_

_Kate frowned but soon found herself being blinded by a bright light._

**Kate's POV: Girl's Dorm at night…**

I shot my eyes open. That was weird dream…

I stretched my arms and looked at the clock.

_2:00 A.M._

Yay, I woke up before the sun, just what I wanted. Well, no point in just sitting here. What to do…

I could prank someone, mostly Keith. Nah, he would know it's me. Maybe study for the test on Friday… Nope, too early to study for me. Wait, I got it! Take a walk! Yeah, I'm so smart!

I quietly crawled out of bed and slipped outside the dorms. Still creepy at night, but I made my way outside the school. I pushed open the door to feel a cold breeze in my face. I stepped outside and looked up at the starry sky. With a smile, I walked to Ascension Square. But to my surprise, someone was already there…

"Keith?" I whispered. Never thought he would be up this early. Weird thing was, he had a guitar in his hands… and was singing a song. A song I never thought I would hear again… Well, by the same person at least.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

T-that song! The way it was being sung, everything! I-I've met Keith somewhere before Ranger School when I was little! H-he kept his promise…

**Keith's POV: Night at Ascension Square**

I had woken up pretty early and decided to play a song I was to only sing in front of girl I met when I was little… alright, when I was thirteen but who cares. But that's a LONG story. So I continued the song anyways.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

I finished the song and set my guitar back in its case. I laid in the grass with cold night breeze flowing through my hair and the grass itself. What a nice, peaceful…

"W-wow Keith…" My eyes shot open, my face burned up, and my stomach started to hurt. I gulped and looked at the stairs, just what I feared… Kate heard the whole thing.

**Kate's POV's: Night at the A Square**

Keith's face looked stunned. His eyes were big and face was red, made me laugh inside seeing who cute he- I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

"Y-you heard that, didn't you?" By now, Keith was looking at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but it was great hearing it at the same time." I blushed. He looked up, his face still red. Then he turned and faced the sky.

"Nice night, isn't it?" I blinded. Keith, making small talk? Weird. "It always brings me back to one night when I was little." His eyes glowed in the moonlight, making them shine a beautiful light emerald green I saw back on my first day here.

"Really? Mind if you tell me?" I asked, blushing even harder. Keith turned to face me. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but let's lye in the grass where it's more comfortable." I nodded and we walked where Keith was before. He sat down next to his guitar, so I laid next to him. "A few years ago, when I was about thirteen, I was out in the night, much like this night, and was playing songs with my friend, a Mudkip. Later on in the night, a girl and her friends came out looking for where the music came from, which was me. Thing was, I met the girl a few hours before that." He sighed and continued his story… which I _might _have heard before. Maybe… probably… "T-then, the other two thought they were hearing things, so they left. But the girl stayed and somehow knew I was hiding in a tree with Mudkip. We talked, then she asked me to play a song for her and sing it, so I did. And that song happens to be the one you just heard. We made a promise that we would each become a Ranger and go Ranger School so we could meet again… but I haven't seen her yet." Keith looked sad, saying he was still looking for the girl.

"T-that's sad. But at least you kept your promise you made with her." I tried to make him smile, which he did a little.

"Yeah, your right. But I hope that someday I see her again." Keith glazed up at the starry night once more.

I smiled and looked at the sky as well. Thing is… I'm the girl he saw that night. I remember that night like the back of my hand. The way he sung the that song, the way it made my heart almost skip a beat, the way I felt listening to him. Keith's singing just makes me relax for some reason. And I like that.

**Keith's POV: Still at A Square…**

I stared up at the sky, just noticing that I told Kate all about that one night. I still want to meet that girl and maybe start up something, been thinking that way ever since it happen. But, maybe I should with Kate… Not now though! But a VERY LONG TIME from now. I just don't know.

I just meet Kate a few days ago and it's like I can completely trust her, I don't even think about tell her my secrets. It's weird, but I don't hate actually. Feels kind of nice to have someone I can tell these things to. But the question is, does she feel the same way?

I turned to face her. She was looking up at the stars, just like was, and she looked… amazing.

…

…

…

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! I'm a player! I don't just 'settle down type' or whatever! I BLAME RHYTHMI!

"Well, I'm going back to sleep… could you not tell anyone about the guitar or story things I told you about?" I smiled.

"Of course! I wasn't going to anyways." I didn't even need to tell her… Sweet.

"Well then, I'll walk you back to your room then." I smirked.

"More like I'll be walking you! One Bidoof and we could be doomed!" Kate joked, I just frowned.

"Not cool Kate, not cool." She smiled and we walked up back to the school. I was happy that I could get all that out; to someone I could trust too. Who knows, maybe that one girl will show up again, and I could introduce her to my best friend, Kate Miller.

**Me: *Slams door open* GAH! I HATE MY NEW SCHEDULE! I HATE MY NEW SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER! AND I HATE THE FACT I HAVE LIKE NO FRIENDS IN MOST OF MY CLASSES! WORSE THRID QUARTER EVER!**

**Kellyn: Two things here… One, WHERE WAS I IN THIS CHAPTER?! And two, no one cares about your crappy life.**

**Me: Rude. And no one cares about you anyways.**

**Kate: Yay! Go Charles!**

**Me: Thank you Kate. You are the nice one after all.**

**Rhythmi: Cry baby…**

**Keith: True that. **

**Me: FML! WORSE DAY EVER!**

**Isaac: Er… Thanks for reading I guess?**

**P.S. I don't own the song that was in this chapter. It's 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's. I just thought it would it fit… **


End file.
